The invention starts out from a known apparatus for measuring the magnitudes relevant for a synchronizing device in gear-shift mechanisms as it is described in DE 35 35 103 Al. The known apparatus permits only measurements with a transmission gear including a synchronizing cone and with an associated synchronizing ring. These parts are mounted in suitable mountings, one being driven rotationally and the other one then being pressed thereagainst with a preselected axial force and the so-called synchronizing cone torque is thereby measured. More extensive measurements are not intended. One disadvantage of the known apparatus is also that--contrary to the information in the description--the measurement does not occur in the original assembly of the synchronizing device; because the parts (transmission gear and synchronizing ring) having the external and the internal cone are--different than in a gear-shift mechanism--force-guided through their mountings.
Therefore the basic purpose of the invention is to provide an apparatus of the mentioned type so that it is suited for continuous shifting tests on complete synchronizing systems for gear-shift mechanisms, the arrangement of the parts of the synchronizing devices corresponding substantially with the arrangement in the gear-shift mechanism. The continuous shifting tests are thereby able to be carried out both for the production development, for example examining the lifetime of the synchronizing parts having different design parameters and/or different materials, lubricants including additives and temperatures, and also for monitoring quality control of the synchronizing parts and/or lubricants including additives. Furthermore, a method suited to be carried out using this apparatus is also to be provided.